Nonbar Final Piala AFF
by RuKira-Chun
Summary: the GazettE Fanfic - Bahasa Hancur lebur (males buat summary) Remake! Oneshot. RnR?


Masih bergelut(?) dengan fic lama saia (^_^) repost dari blog.

Yonde kudasai minna~

* * *

26 Desember 2010, hari dimana band visual Kei ternama Jepang melakukan Live Concert Final Nameless Liberty Six Bullets mereka, sekaligus Konser pertama mereka di Tokyo dome. Tempat luar biasa yang berlokasi di Bunkyo, Tokyo milik Tokyo dome Corporation yang berkapasitas mencapai 55.000 kursi penonton ini telah berhasil diguncang Ruki, Reita, Uruha, Aoi dan terakhir Kai T_T... Mereka melakukannya dengan baik, syukurlah mereka tidak membawakan lagu wakaremichi sebagai lagu penutup *tabok*

tunggu! Saia tidak ditugaskan untuk menceritakan tentang Live konser the GazettE di Tokyo Dome. Tapi setelahnya...

the GazettE buru-buru pulang setelah konser ke rumah Uruha, karena kebetulan waktu konser mereka bertepatan dengan final piala AFF antara Indonesia-Malaysia. Secara, mereka mengidolakan TimNas Indo, jadi dibela-belain deh menerobos puluhan ribu penonton yang minta tanda tangan, tanda bibir, tanda idung, tanda paha demi nonton pertandingan ini. Dan mereka telah berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran para maniak paha yang mengincar Uruha.

Sekarang mereka udah nyampe rumah Uruha nih, langsung menuju ruang nonton... Gak lupa Kai sang leader menyempatkan diri buka buka kulkas, ngembat semua makanan yang ada di dalamnya buat cemilan sambil nonton pertandingan bola.

"wah, udah ketinggalan 10 menit nih...", gerutu Ruki si mini

"gak apa Ruk, skornya masih 0 - 0 tuh..."

"eh, Indonesia ganti seragamnya... khawatir kalah"

"nervous neh di kandang orang hhe", Kai nimbrung

"Malaysia bilang mereka bakal menang 3 - 0 wkwk", Ujar gurame

"alaaahh..."

"Eh, Irfan mana ya?", Uruha nempelin wajahnya di layar televisi. Secara Non Uru ini penggemar berat irfan... Bahkan dia sampe buat twitter *fitnah* supaya bisa twit-twitan ama follow-followan sama brondong blasteran itu (walau pada akhirnya si Irfan kagak nge-folbek dia) tapi Uruha relaaaaa...

"Woi, demit! Minggir dong, kagak keliatan neh", Reita ngelempar pala Uru pake comro *oncom dijero* makanan hasil curian Kai dari kulkas Uruha.

"sialan lu noseless!", gerutu Uru sambil usap-usap kepalanya yang berminyak kena lemparan comro.

"lu nontonnya biasa aja dong paha!"

"apaan? idung lo biasa aja dong!"

"Anjrith! APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA IDUNG GUA HAH?", Reita udah menyingsingkan kedua lengan bajunya siap perang.

"bikin orang pengen nabok"

"HEEEEEHHHH GURAME! GUE GAK TANYA LU YA!", Reita nunjuk-nunjuk Aoi yang lagi duduk dengan santainya *watado*

"URUSEEEE! kalian mau nonton kagak sih?!", Bentak Ruki dengan death voicenya.

"ya maulah, habis si paha tuh", tuduh Reita

"habis si paha tuh", cibir Uruha

Lalu mereka pun akhirnya tertib dan melanjutkan menonton pertandingan...

Beberapa waktu berlalu mereka masih khusyuk nonton pertandingan, sementara Kai asik melahap comro yang bertumpuk di atas meja tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya..

"Argh! Apaan tuh?! PELANGGARAN ITU WOI", Seru Reita saat melihat kejanggalan yang terjadi di arena pertandingan

"IYA NOH! Apaan sih? Tadi mereka menjatuhkan pemain indo malah kagak digubris", Uruha nimbrung

"hmm~ gue ngendus bau-bau gak enak neh", ucap Ruki santai masih fokus ke TV

"EEEEhh? Gue gak kentut", kilah Kai dengan penuh comro di mulutnya yang langsung dapat deathglare-an dari Ruki dan yang lainnya.

"gue juga Ruk... Rasanya berat sebelah...", tanggap Aoi

"benerkan?", Ruki sumringah merasa komentarnya diakui...

"gue juga ngerasa gitu kok, pasti wasitnya dibisikin dulu dah", Reita komat kamit

"Argh! Kagak Fair... Brengsek! Wasit dari mana sih itu?", Amuk Uruha

"Jepang" *Ruki*

"Jepang" *Aoi*

"Jepang" *Reita*

"..."

"Jepaaang" *Kai*

Bletak!

Uruha nampol Kai pake wajan *sengaja ngambil dulu*

Mereka pun kembali nonton pertandingan dengan serius, sampai waktu babak terakhir habis, dan mereka masih bisa bernafas lega karena skor antara kedua tim masih 0 - 0.

Sampai tiba waktu babak ke dua, mereka kembali fokus menonton. Kai udah ngambil cemilan lagi dari kulkas tanpa sepengetahuan Uruha, sekarang dia berhasil ngambil mayonaise kesukaannya, padahal Uruha udah ngumpetinnya rapat rapat.

"Apaan noh? Mana Gonzales-sama?"

"tuh! Dia punya pengawal pribadi di lapangan...", Ruki nunjuk layar TV

"ARGH! Sialan, pantes dia kagak dapet dapet bola!"

"emang strategi malaysia begitu kan? Mereka tau Gonzales sering membobol gawang, makanya..", Aoi nyantai

"ah, gue khawatir kalah nih", Uruha gigit kuku kakinya

"emang kan? Malaysia udah yakin begitu mereka bakal menang 3 - 0"

"eh, lu kata sapa gurame? Sotoy bet lu", Uruha mendelik

"Mereka sendiri yang bilang"

"halaaaaah jangan-jangan maen dukun nih", Reita asal ceplos

"beneran! Pasti lapangannya dibubuhin menyan dulu", ujar Kai tanpa dosa sambil melahap mayonaisenya

"liat aja noh, bolanya nempel mulu di kaki pemain malaysia..."

"lagian apaan, permainan tim indo kemarin kagak gini dah, kenapa jadi pada letoy sih? Liat! Malaysia larinya pada cilingcingcat(?)"

"lu dapet darimana tuh bahasa?"T_T

"hiyaaah pasti ada yang narik kaki para pemain indo, kayak dedemit gitu.. Bergelayutan. Makanya larinya pada nyantai", Reita sewot

"namanya juga permainan, kalau gak mencurangi ya dicurangin", komentar Aoi

"hmm~ hmm~" *Ruki*

Dan kesu'udzonan itupun terus berlanjut...

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Gonzales sang striker berhasil mendapatkan bola dan men-shootnya ke gawang dan... GOOOOOLLLL!, Uruha, Reita, Ruki, dan Kai langsung triping berjamaah...

Namun aktifitas mereka harus berhenti begitu saja saat hakim garis *wkwk* menyatakan gol Gonzales tidak sah dan dianulir.

"UWAPWAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Uruha histeris, menjambak rambut Reita

"Dianulir apaan? Offside apaan?", protes Ruki

"pasti begitu, malaysia bilang kan bakal menang 3 - 0", Ucap Aoi penuh percaya diri, yang langsung dapat cekikan mesra dari Uruha.

"kalo begitu, percuma. Indo ngemasukin juga pasti dianulir lagi"

"Argh! Sial, gua santet juga tuh wasit!", uruha misuh-misuh.

Mereka kembali menonton pertandingan, dengan Uruha memegangi erat voodoo ditangannya siap siap nyantet wkwkwk

"uwaa pelanggaran! pelanggaran! Itu pelanggaran wooi!", Uruha gregetan nyekik nyekik Reita

Bletak.

"nyantai bu! Abis pertandingan bisa bisa gua mokat, lu kayak kebo kesurupan begitu", protes Reita

"ah sori sori bro, gue lagi bergejolak ini", Uruha kembali duduk di sofa dengan damai, "WADUH! APAAN TUH?! KAGAK FAIR!", Uruha kembali bergejolak, jambak jambak rambut Reita

"Aaaaarghh!", Reita udah hilang kesabaran menerjang Uruha. Merekapun memilih untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan bergumul di lantai.

Aoi, Ruki dan Kai -*gak perduli*

-5 menit kemudian-

Uruha dan Reita kembali duduk di sofa, dengan keadaan yang udah gak enak dipandang mata.

"eh? Kenapa neh? Kok bubar?"

"Ada yang nyorotin laser ke kiper Indo, eh kalian udah selese? Tumben cepet", Ruki menyindir

"LASEEEERR?" *Uru kambuh*

"ah, ada petasan juga", Aoi sengaja

"PETASAN!"

Reita menggeplak pala Uru, "lu ngajak duel lagi hah?"

"diem lu pesek! Gue bener bener esmoshi neh! Kalau mereka main di Indo gua lempar tuh gas elpiji ke lapangan"

"Lu mau ngerusak pertandingan apa? Emang tar lu mau ke indo?"

"Bodo! Iya kan gue mau ketemuan sama Irfan hiyahahahahah XD"

"saraf", dengus Ruki

"Eh eh eh, pelatih indo sama Malay ngobrol tuh"

"hieeee... Indihe ama bule emang bisa nyambung?"

"nehi nehi... acha acha...", Reita memeragakan logat orang india lagi ngomong..

"well.. Wa#%syaw #$uas%hy#as#huc*= ha%wu#a syahua#wu asyaw"

"Lu ngemeng apa paha?", Reita sweatdrop

"Lu kan orang indihe, gue Riedlnya baka!"

"woh lu ngemeng eigo? Gua pikir lagi gosok gigi wkwkwk", Reita ber-wekwek ria

"hentikan! Gue gak bisa konseeeen ", Ruki mukul-mukul sofa saking kesalnya ama makhluk 2 itu. Karena Ruki yang ngomong mereka pun nurut, diam seribu bahasa.

"GOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!"

Aoi, Uruha, Reita, dan Ruki serempak memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah Kai, "eh? kenapa?", Kai cengok

"kenapa? pala lu peyang, ITU GOL MALAYSIAAAAAAA!"

"yang penting gol TwT", kai kembali melahap mayonaisenya

"apa-apaan itu? Cepat sekali masuknya", Ruki terlalu syok

"yah, baru satu... dua lagi", ujar Aoi santai

"APA MAKSUD LU GURAME?!"

"mereka bilang 3 - 0, itu baru 1 ya jadi 2 lagi"

"Argh", Uruha naikin kaki ke tas meja, "Irfan mana? Keluarin Irfaaaaaan!"

-beberapa menit kemudian-

"GOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL"

"KAAAAAAAAAAIIIII" *ngeroyok kai*

"sialan... Kok bisa masuk lagi sih?", Ruki berkomentar setelah berhasil menelanjangi Kai bersama yang lainnya.

"gue bilang juga 3 - 0 kosong!"

"DIEM LU GURAME!", Uruha nyumpel mulut Aoi pake noseband Reita

"Eeeeeh NOSEBAND GUEEE!", *gak nyadar kapan dilepas*

"cuih! Woeeeeeeeeekkkkk"

Akhirnya sang pelatihpun memasukan Irfan Bachdim *alah eta Irfan Bachdim XD* membuat Uruha sumringah, kisu-kisu layar tipi *ew!* Reita langsung melemparinya dengan bass.

"Gue janji, kalau lu masukin satu gol aja... the GazettE bakalan ngadain konser di Indo, gratisssss 0)9 Gua cipok lu dah Irfan!"

-irfan : *tiba tiba merinding gak enak hati*

-beberapa menit kemudian [lagi]-

"GO-Eh gak jadi ah", Kai ngumpet di belakang sofa

"BAMBANG mana BAMBHAAANG?! Buruan keluariiin.."0 Uruha frustasi

"hehe gue bilang juga 3 - 0"

"sial.. Beneran 3 - 0. Pake dukun mana sih? Bisa numbuhin idung kagak yak?", komentar Reita yang gak penting

"sial! Pasti sekarang dukunnya lagi nyengeh Grrr~"

"beneran pake dukun!"

"bener pake menyan!", Kai nimbrung lagi

Uruha nempel nempelin wajahnya ke layar tipi, "di gawangnya pasti ada aer ajian!"

"hah?"

"beneran. Makanya kagak masuk2"

"AaaaaRGH!"

"susah kalo 3-0 mah"

"GAK PERDULI! BERJUANG TERUS TIMNAS INDONESIA! BERJUANG IRFAN! GUA URUHA GITARIS THE GAZETTE MENDUKUNGMU!"

"BERISIK PAHA BURIK!"

Dan sampai akhirpun tim indo memang tidak bisa membayar 1 gol pun, membuat anak anak gajet mingkem. Uruha mewek sejadi jadi... Ia segera membuka twitternya dengan akun yang nyamar jadi orang indonesia, sebagai cewek pula.

-WALAUPUN SEKARANG KALAH! MASIH ADA 1 PERTANDINGAN LAGI, BERJUANGLAH TIMNAS INDONESIA!-

dia langsung nulis twit begitu wkwkwkwk...

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

Gajebetttt~ fic error

Review?


End file.
